


di negeri ini, kamu dilarang bermimpi.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Pemerintah membuat Undang-Undang baru: siapapun dilarang bermimpi.
Kudos: 3





	di negeri ini, kamu dilarang bermimpi.

Melalui Undang-Undang terbarunya, pemerintah sudah menetapkan bahwa mimpi bak jebakan iblis. Mimpi adalah bunga terindah yang hanya dapat kau lihat saat kau memejamkan mata. Mitos berkata, jika kau berhasil memetiknya, apapun yang kau inginkan akan tercapai. Suatu hari, seorang pemuda berhasil memetik bunga mimpi dan mengharapkan presiden mati. Negara gempar seketika. Pemimpin mereka tewas berkat mimpi. Tidakkah itu mencoreng nama baik satu negeri.

Sejak saat itulah, para petinggi berdiskusi. Dengan ketakutan yang berkobar di dalam dada masing-masing, Kematian presiden tersayang menimbulkan bibit-bibit teror tak kasat mata. Bagaimana jika selanjutnya adalah mereka? Bagaimana jika esok hari, mereka yang tewas? Mengingat ada begitu banyak protes yang mengalir untuk pemerintah, meneriakkan bahwa pemerintah negeri ini adalah pemerintah paling dungu sedunia, bukan mustahil bahwa akan ada yang mengambil bunga mimpi dan meminta mereka semua mati. Karena itulah, mereka semua memikirkan solusi paling praktis. Pengeluaran Undang-Undang Anti Mimpi.

Siapapun yang berani bermimpi dan berani memetik bunga mimpi harus dipidana, tak peduli alasan apapun. Hukumannya pun tidak tanggung lagi, hukuman mati agar mereka tak akan pernah bermimpi lagi. Gejolak protes pun bermunculan di sana-sini. Satu negeri berkata bahwa para petinggi dungu, tidak berotak, dan segala makian lainnya sehingga pasukan-pasukan khusus turun untuk membungkam suara rakyat. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani protes terang-terangan. Tak peduli bahwa ada puluhan orang dihukum mati karena bermimpi, mereka semua tidak berani turun ke jalan lagi.

Hingga seorang anak kecil nekat untuk mengambil bunga mimpi tanpa peduli maut yang telah mengincar di urat leher sendiri. Digunakannya bunga itu untuk menyembuhkan kedua orang tuanya yang sakit keras. Ia tak peduli apapun lagi selain kesehatan mereka. Ancaman para petinggi dungu bak lalat yang terbang linglung. Tidak berguna.

Saat dieksekusi mati pun, sang anak tersenyum lebar. Baginya, ialah pemenangnya. Para orang dewasa yang ketakutan adalah pecundangnya. Ketakutan akan mimpi anak-anak yang tak ada niatan jahat. Ketakutan akan prasangka yang mereka ciptakan di kepala.

Mimpi terburuk orang dewasa ialah anak-anak yang berani bermimpi. Karena tiap kali seorang anak bermimpi, ia bagaikan mengenakan baju besi. Tak akan dapat kau tembus dengan anak panah. Tak akan dapat kau musnahkan. Ia akan terus melangkah melakukan apapun yang ia mimpikan. Termasuk memusnahkanmu. [***]


End file.
